


Когда горят мосты

by LeiaSirina



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hearing Voices, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaSirina/pseuds/LeiaSirina
Summary: Когда горят мосты - от них стоит отойти подальше. И точно не кидаться сломя голову в обжигающее пламя заката. Но разве Харли Квинн хоть когда-то прислушивалась к голосу разума?





	Когда горят мосты

**Author's Note:**

> Работу можно считать продолжением к моему драбблу "Poisons": https://ficbook.net/readfic/7522993, но она вполне может восприниматься и сама по себе.  
> Сильвер Гейт - авторский топоним. Нигде не нашла официального названия этого моста, поэтому исходила из его схожести с Голден Гейт.  
> Выделенные курсивом реплики - цитаты из комикса.

Готэм мертв. Очень давно, возможно, даже изначально. Мертв по умолчанию, от самого факта своего существования. При этом он продолжает кипеть жизнью, отбирая ее у миллионов людей, добровольно сдавшихся в стальной плен. Он живет по инерции, подобно Солнцу. Та же яркость. Та же опасность. Та же неизбежность и предопределенность гибели. Вырваться? Сбежать? Глупые надежды. Однажды очутившись, отсюда уже не уйдешь. Ты — часть системы. Ты должен работать, стоять в пробках, раз в неделю выбираться за город и вновь возвращаться в его удушающие объятия, в океан всеобщего безразличия…

Поток машин, проходящий сквозь Сильвер Гейт, не иссякает круглые сутки. Ключевой объект. Связующее звено между берегами реки. Узнаваемая достопримечательность и излюбленное место самоубийц. На ограждении его пешеходной зоны густо висят таблички с оптимистичными текстами и номерами кризисных центров. Вернее, висели еще какую-то четверть часа назад — теперь же все до единой покоятся на илистом дне. И никому нет дела до крошечной фигурки, взбирающейся все выше по главной опоре.

На металлической капители нет ни решеток, ни предупреждений. Высота больше чем в двести метров над водой и, казалось бы, абсолютная недоступность сводят на нет необходимость подобного. В обычных случаях. Об исключениях, подтверждающих правило, как всегда не подумали.

И сейчас Харли стоит на самом краю площадки, остекленевшим взглядом всматриваясь в серо-золотой массив вечернего города. Глаза начинают слезиться от прохладного воздуха, чуть горчащего на губах из-за тонн химикатов, выбрасываемых заводами и фабриками. И все же — тут почти хорошо. Отсюда не видно и клочка зелени. Ни деревца, ни кустика, ни чего-то еще, что гарантированно царапало бы ей душу самим фактом своего существования.

Пэм возненавидела бы это место. И именно поэтому Квинн сейчас здесь. Ей нужно все обдумать — в максимальном спокойствии. Попытаться распутать клубок неоднозначностей, ясно проглядывающий за ширмой кажущейся очевидности. Нет ничего проще, чем устроить Уэсту свидание с молотом. Но к нему ли надо идти? Он ли отнял у нее Айви?

Она тщетно гонит от себя картину, которая уже которую ночь является ей в кошмарах. Делает шаг назад, поддаваясь особенно сильному порыву ветра. Разворачивается, пряча лицо и подставляя ему спину. Вид практически тот же, за исключением одной крошечной детали. Заметив ее, Харли медленно, неверяще опускается на колени.

В центре квадрата алеет роза. Длинный, девственный стебель. Цепочки листьев и колючек. Ненавистно-прекрасный аромат.

Нет. Ее просто не может тут быть. Никак не может — да еще и такой свежей, такой живой…

«Галлюцинация. Просто чертова галлюцинация» — шепчет Квинн, закусывая нижнюю губу и продолжая гладить шелковые лепестки цветка. Запах одуряет. И с каждой секундой он становится все сильнее и слаще. А вместе с этим в сознании просыпается голос. Квинн слишком поглощена созерцанием, чтобы заметить это до того момента, пока он не начинает говорить.

_Мне не следовало делать так много вещей._

Харли замирает, не выпуская стебля из пальцев. Это не мысль. Не ее мысль. Разница колоссальна, спутать — просто невозможно. Это она и не она одновременно. Это та ее часть, которую все так стремились укротить и убаюкать. Кто-то считал это даром, кто-то — шизофренией. Одного никто не учитывал — с голосом чертовски трудно спорить.

_Мне не следовало допускать, чтобы кто-то ранил тебя._

«Замолчи. Замолчи. Замолчи!» — мантра терзает воздух. Тот контратакует, резко и порывисто входя в легкие. Но голосу все равно. Он — она сама же. Он знает все. Каждый капкан, каждую ловушку в паутине сознания. И все ее уловки, все хитрости ему отлично известны. Бороться? Конечно же можно и нужно. Но какой от этого толк?

_Мне не следовало советовать тебе обратиться в убежище._

Они оба знают, что в западню может угодить и она сама. К этому все и идет — стремительно, но до странного плавно. Возражение — единственный рубеж над пропастью. Тонкая, дрожащая мембрана. Крепость из карт, которой суждено пасть. Ведь голосу неведомы ни жалость, ни совесть. Он бъет точно в цель, шаг за шагом приближаясь к цели.

_Мне не следовало любить тебя._

«Не следовало. Тогда ты была бы жива» — сама того не замечая, вторит голосу Харли. Как ни крути, а он абсолютно прав. Вся радость, вся нежность и нега — ничто по сравнению с ценой за них. Со счетом, так неравно разделенным между ними. Для Айви — вечный покой. А для нее — вечное искупление осознанием своей вины.

_Мне не следовало встречать тебя._

Безусловно. Тогда жизнь Пэм еще долго текла бы так, как того хотела она. Работа, эксперименты, борьба за каждое растение на этой земле, долгие медитации на лоне природы. И счастье. Спокойное счастье с брызгами экстаза от редких убийств. А что она получила взамен этого? Проблемы. Боль. Мучительную смерть.

_Мне не следовало уходить от мистера Джея._

О да! Ведь он всегда, всегда знал, как выбраться из переплета. Он оставался в живых вопреки всему. И никто не был способен остановить его — ни Аркхем, ни закон, ни силы света. Рядом с ним ты была спокойна и уверена в завтрашнем дне — настолько, насколько это вообще возможно при подобном роде деятельности.

_Мне не следовало любить мистера Джея._

Тогда до сих пор была бы его правой рукой. И боли после перевоплощения уже не было бы. Ни терзаний, ни ревности, ни неизменно жестоких экспериментов, далеко не всегда завершающихся экстазом для нее самой. Но она сама рвалась во все это. Бешено. Неистово. Всей силой своего нестабильного разума. Так же, как после стремилась к Айви.

_Мне не следовало помогать мистеру Джею._

Это разомкнуло бы цепь событий, повернуло бы судьбу в иную вероятность. Она осталась бы обычной девушкой с отличными спортивными данными и дипломом психиатра. И прожила бы безумно спокойную, нейтральную жизнь. Тогда все было бы куда легче. Без него. Без нее. Без муки расставаний. Достаточно выгодный обмен.

_Мне не следовало позволять кому-то менять меня._

Ни мистеру Джею, ни Пэм. А она ведь разрешила! Не противилась, ни когда первый топил ее в мутагенах, перекраивая тело и разум, ни когда вторая пыталась стабилизировать, унормальнить ее. Корысть, любовь — а какая разница, если результат один? Она потеряла себя. И сейчас в очередной раз вынуждена искать в зеркальном лабиринте единственно верное отражение.

_Мне не следовало позволять кому-то ранить меня._

А теперь она должна найти в себе силы, чтобы выжить. И отомстить. Заставить ее убийцу страдать так долго, как только возможно. Разрезать на кусочки. Зажарить живьем и накормить его же плотью. Отдать ему стократ всю боль, что он ей причинил.

С каждым следующим пунктом плана губы все больше растягивались в улыбку. Голос наконец-то исчез. Квинн не понимала, что он просто вытеснил из сознания все, на фоне чего выделялся, и теперь правил там единолично.

Повинуясь ему, Харли прижала к губам розу, полной грудью вдохнула ее аромат, а затем швырнула вниз, в бушуюшую реку. Она сопровождала полет взглядом — до тех пор, пока крошечная красная точка не исчезла из виду. С этой высоты Квинн не могла узнать, утонул ли цветок в воде, или же развеялся, логично завершив свое несуществование.

Алый… Как кровь. Как молния, четко вычерченная Пэм в последние мгновения. О, насколько же все очевидно! Под диафрагмой резко закололо. Харли рухнула на металл. Из ее горла вырвался смех — громкий, надрывный, отчаянный. Это была не радость. Это была истерика. И под ее аккомпанемент в душе рвались оковы, выпуская на свободу сонм демонов, имен которых Квинн еще не знала.

Когда она очнулась, то обнаружила, что Готэм перевернулся с ног на голову. Она лежала на спине. Голова и плечи свисали вниз с края платформы. Щеки горели, грудь резко, порывисто вздымалась. В один миг тучи разошлись, брызнув ей на лицо пылающими лучами закатного солнца. Харли прищурилась и одним легким движением подтянулась назад. Выпрямилась в полный рост. Смеяться больше не хотелось. Никогда еще ее сознание не было так кристально ясно. Квинн точно знала, чего хочет. И знала, какой путь приведет ее к желаемой цели. А те, кто вынудил ее пойти этой дорогой, очень об этом пожалеют.

Клоунесса и вечное дитя погибли на вершине Сильвер Гейт. Сорвались вниз, рухнули вслед за розой в серые глубины. На их месте зародилось нечто новое. Холодное. Темное. Исполненное вечной жажды и обреченное никогда ее не утолить...


End file.
